


Howl for Me

by orphan_account



Series: How Many Ways Can Kosmo Fuck Keith? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha Keith's Wolf, Alpha Kosmo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Top Keith's Wolf, Top Kosmo, Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Unprepped Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Sex, Zoophile, Zoophilia, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kosmo watches Keith from inside the fence, imagining the day he gets to breed the cute Omega.





	Howl for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kosmo is a wild wolf.
> 
> Also, please don't have sex with animals. STD's may not be an issue but there are other transmittable diseases. Especially don't fuck wild animals.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

Kosmo walks in and sees Keith very naked. His legs are covered in slick as he keeps himself presented. Kosmo looks behind and sees the workers encouraging him to check out the human. “Lance is in charge of your exhibit and wanted to try something new. Since you don’t want a wolf he decided maybe a person or another creature. He decided on me since of our ‘bond’ as he likes to call it.” Keith. Kosmo wags his tail. This isn’t a dream. 

Kosmo walks in front of Keith’s face, his dicks up close to Keith’s mouth. He growls at Keith. Kosmo smells Keith’s arousal highen, such a damn slut. Keith keeps his eyes open as he takes Kosmo deep in his mouth. The taste was unique, like licking a salty penny or something. 

When Keith pulled back all he received was a growl, making him go back down on Kosmo again. His mouth felt so full. He felt like he was in heaven. There was no rushing into knotting him, there was no rushing at all. It was an Alpha fucking an Omega into submission. It was an Omega letting an Alpha control the situation. It was what society teaches Omegas and Alphas to do which barely reach any ears. 

Keith stays still as he feels Kosmo fuck into his mouth. He closes his eyes as the feeling of Kosmo’s cock rocks backwards and forwards, going deeper. Keith wasn’t even thinking anymore. His heat made him realize it was Komso’s cock he was thinking about. How thick and long it was. How good being knotted will feel in his pussy.

Then came the realization that Kosmo knotted his mouth instead. That he continued to abuse Keith’s mouth and growling whenever the Omega moved.

* * *

A good half hour was spent drinking wolf cum and patiently waiting until his knot deflated. Keith’s mind has never felt so empty. His only thoughts were about being still and patient. Letting the Alpha decide where he goes. It’s been so torturous not having the ability to get himself off, but the feeling of Kosmo’s cock in his mouth helped dull the pain of emptiness.

When Kosmo pulled out all that followed was a line of spit, which made the Alpha proud. Keith could feel the Kosmo’s cum deep in his stomach, filling him in a way nothing else had. Kosmo walked over behind Keith, nosing his pussy. Keith stayed still when he felt Kosmo nibble his clit. How can he be so wet? 

Kosmo jumps onto Keith’s back, wrapping his paws around his waist. Keith was prepared to help Kosmo inside but once he heard the growl he stopped. Kosmo knew what he was doing, he may be fucking his pussy last. The thought of Kosmo fucking his ass unprepared caused more slick to dribble down Keith’s thigh and onto the floor. 

Keith’s never felt this pain. Is this what it’s like to be fucked unprepped? Screams left Keith’s mouth as he felt Kosmo’s cock pound into his ass. Keith bent down lower, letting out more sobs when Kosmo pounded deeper into him.

He felt dirty but didn’t feel like complaining. He liked this feeling of dirty. That fact that a dog feels better than a human made him feel lucky. He gets to enjoy the feeling of Kosmo breeding him, pumping him so full of cum that it keeps spilling out of him no matter what. 

Keith feels his orgasm approaching and when he feels the catch of a knot he screams and cries as he comes all over the floor. Cum fills his ass as he tries milking Kosmo for everything. Nothing will make Keith feel more submissive than now. All his past experiences with sex left him aching for me.

He should feel disgusted at the way he reacts to Kosmo growling at him. At the comfort his panting and the feeling of his fur feels. 

* * *

Once Kosmo’s knot deflated he dragged Keith so his back was against the wall, legs spread as far as possible. Keith waits for the feeling of Kosmo’s cock in his pussy, instead the feeling of a tongue enters him. 

Keith can’t help but admit that this is the best sex he has had ever, and they’ve barely started. In the midst of thought Keith doesn’t realize Kosmo has entered his pussy until he feels small streams of cum release from Kosmo. Keith moans loudly, causing Kosmo to fuck him harder. Keith wraps his arms around Kosmo’s neck, his cries silenced when a tongue finds his mouth.

Kosmo pulls out quickly only to flip Keith onto his stomach, pushing back in again. 

“Kosmo!” Kosmo fucks deeper into Keith, his cock meeting Keith’s cervix multiple times. 

“Alpha, oh fuck, alpha…” Kosmo shoves into Keith deeper and begins to thrust as fast as possible. A barrier keeps Kosmo from entering but luckily the tip of his cock can enter freely. Those last few seconds end with Keith knotted again, his pussy convulsing and squirting all over Kosmo’s cock, and his screams of pain and pleasure greeting his ears. 

Kosmo crouches down and tries to wrap himself best he can around Keith, keeping him warm and safe. Soon Keith will be bred. 

Kosmo can’t help but think about Keith being on display as well, or hell, kept in a room. His only source of socialization is Kosmo, who he spreads his legs for, until the pups come. Shortly after the pups are fed he fucks another litter into Keith.

* * *

Keith doesn’t know how long he fell asleep but waking up to Kosmo eating him out was a great way to start the day. Fuck. He just fucked a wolf. While in heat. Keith feels himself orgasm again, clenching on nothing this time around.

Can humans procreate with animals? It was a dirty thought, carrying Kosmo’s pups. Imagining himself walking around; people would ask how far along and how his mate is doing. Though he couldn’t say it was a wolf. That he willingly let a wolf breed him because they had this weird bond. He doesn’t even know how to describe it.

He will have to thank Lance later though. What if Kosmo was asked to breed someone else? A part of Keith wonders if Kosmo would but from hearing the situation he knows Kosmo wouldn’t. Kosmo would wait for Keith no matter what. 

Keith rubs a hand over his stomach secretly wishing it took.


End file.
